Can You Sleep at Night Rewrite
by DusktoDawnBarbatos
Summary: In a world where the Faunus Humanity was never stopped, Assassin Ruby Rose has to face her greatest adversary, Death itself. Now she has to overcome her fear of death and save the world from the faunus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Roses are Red like Blood Part One

They say roses define ones actions in more ways than one depending on its color. Perhaps they are right about such things but not in this case. For my only true friend, my beloved Ruby Summer Rose, I write this story as a tribute to her being. To her strong Personal sense of conviction. This is her tale and how she died to end a useless war and set me free from the bondage I apparently was under since I was a small child.

It all started in the year 3241 when the Faunus, a genetically modified species created by humanity to assist in repopulating the Remnants of Terra Firma as we now know it, decided to attack the city of Vale on the eve of December 31. New Years Eve. I guess the leader at the time, Vladimir Scarlatina, sought to oppress humanity with something no one would ever expect. From the air, Bombs fell upon homes erupting them into large flames. It was these bombs that shook young Ruby Rose from her slumber.

At the time she was only five years of age born to this remnant of a world. As her slipped from the covers, her tiny toddler feet touching upon the cold floor Ruby made her way to the window seal to observe what was going on. Loud gunfire filled the air with nothing but death and eventual decay. Even in her house there was loud gunfire to the point she would run and hide under her bed scared for her life as the door would open. The only sight Ruby had was a blurry vision of someone's shoes as a pair of hands came soon after the figure entered her room.

With arms around her, Ruby was withdrawn from the hiding place and into the arms of her loving older half-sister Yang Xiao Long. Yang stood an even six feet tall and weighed only two hundred and ten pounds. Her body was in peak physical condition as her long blonde hair was tied back into a pony tail that hung from the back of her skull. Her lavender eyes searching Ruby's small body for injuries before embracing her tightly. "Thank the gods I got here in time." She said quickly standing to her feet with Ruby in her arms.

In a fast pace Yang, while carrying her baby sister, took three steps at a time in an attempt to save her baby sister from this horror that came upon their family. Upon leaving her home, Ruby's Silver eyes went wide at the sight within the kitchen. On the floor laid her parents covered in blood and on her mother was a clearish white fluid across her naked form. A single slit across her neck as if she was harmed for a time before her death. Beside them were a horde of Faunus dressed in white and black Animaian clothing and bore the mark of the White Fang Radical terrorist group. In each of their head was a single hole between the eyes from what she could assume is from Yang's dual pistols Ember and Celica.

Yang's weapons were quite different from the normal. Her ember pistol was a customized .45 Magnum with special groves down the inside barrel that put more spin upon each bullet as she fired it which increased its acceleration to incomparable speeds. Her other .09mm Pistol, Celica, was built with a higher rate of fire within it. This alone enabled her to fire two bullets in higher succession. Ruby knew this all too well despite her late mother's wishes of keeping Ruby away from the world of weapons and death.

As they ran down Patch Street, Ruby could only think of her parents whom lied in pools of their own blood next to the beasts that killed them. She was at a loss of words on what she saw. She was fleeing her home with her big sister while her family lie dead in the kitchen two miles back. Finally, she got the nerve to speak as they arrived at the Forever Falls Forest. "W-wh-what about Mommy and Daddy Yang?"

Yang bit her lip in sorrow for she knew her sister must have seen what happened on their way out. 'How can I explain to her that our parents are dead, Yang thought placing Ruby on a bench near the entrance to the forest. She knew she had to say something to comfort the small child before her. However, Destiny had something else planned.

In a matter of seconds after the sound of a pistol firing, Ruby felt something wet hit her face. Her eyes glued to the golden blonde hair now being stained red by the wound that split through Yang's skull. With her breath faint, her eyes wide as the moon, Ruby watched Yang falls to the ground. Behind her stood a five foot eleven inches Faunus holding a .09mm pistol. As the sound of a bullet left the barrel, Ruby was enveloped in darkness and absolute silence that would tear a normal man or woman's consciousness asunder.

Ruby awoke in a cold sweat, the vividness of her dream still lingering in her mind as she stares at the white ceiling covered by the blackness of night. Gently she touched her neck to feel the scar from when she was shot by the Faunus who killed Yang. Looking to her left she noted her eyes adjusting to the red light beside her. 2:38:42 AM, December 31 ,3261 RE. It was clear she was dreaming this whole time, reliving the memory of her family's death. Upon closing her eyes again, she could see Yang's beautiful blonde hair being stained red however this time Ruby was in her actual body. Her 25-year-old body that the god of light had given her in Yang's mirror image.

Like Yang's body when she was still alive, Ruby was almost six foot tall. A gene quite common on her father's side since most of the Xiao Long Females experienced Giantism during their lives. Having the Xiao Long blood within her despite being a Rose meant she was taller than any of her remaining family, well she would be if they were still alive that is. With her body toned in hard muscle, no man or woman bothered approaching Ruby even if she was a beautiful long auburn-haired woman with an impressive rack that made her few friend's jealous of her sex appeal. Although in actuality Ruby's body has been littered with scars on her body. Her legs held Blade or claw marks where any lucky enough Faunus tried to cripple her before she could counter them. Her arms were covered in Bullet would where now her nerves were nothing but a numb pain she'd have to ease before every mission. And her back was covered in electrocution and whip scars from her hardcore training with her Uncle Qrow Bronwen and his wife Winter Bronwen. They were her family now that her parents and sister were killed by the hated Faunus Who still needed to die by her hands if she found them again.

Rolling over Ruby attempted to rock herself back to sleep and away from the unending nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Roses are Red like Blood Part Two

Ruby awoke at 8:00:55 AM, January 1, 3262 with bloodshot eyes as she heard a loud banging at the door. Trying to block out the sound, Ruby turned over wrapping her head in a pillow trying to rock back into her slumber despite the full of that horrible nightmare that replayed constantly in her mind. However whoever was at the door had a different idea as the banging on the door got louder.

In annoyance, Ruby grabbed Ember and fired it's six special hollow point rounds into the door from her bedroom, all center mass. Whomever was banging would either be heavily injured or the higher possibility, dead. She didn't care though after all thanks to her aunt Winter's grueling training before her retirement, Ruby had no remorse for killing anyone. Whether they be ally or enemy and being a sniper, Allies were a liability waiting to fuck up a mission.

Now placing Ember back on the nightstand, Ruby rolled back over closing her eyes despite the sunlight shining on her features. Another perk of being a sniper, the ability to sleep when possible and be a light sleeper at that. Although that was not the case this time as the door to her barracks was quickly kicked open. Picking up Celica and aiming down sights, She stared at the silhouette within the wood dust. "Lower your weapon Ruby!" the figure exclaimed as Ruby sighed rolling back over.

"Go away Weiss…." She muttered pulling the covers over her head before feeling them being yanked off her naked body. "Hey!"

Now in her bedroom stood a short platinum blonde woman, she was dressed in a blue dress that was accustomed in the mountains of Mantle. Her figure was that of a child's. Weiss Schnee, daughter of Bridget General Jacque Schnee, was not one for wearing her uniform unless needed especially on Holidays like today. Her breast were flat as a board being a 32 AA cup size while her hips were wide enough to be able to bare whomever children if she ever held a relationship long enough. Though her constant alcohol addiction keeps getting in the way of that. It also didn't help she stood at only five feet tall, possibly the shortest of all military officers even though her rank carries a long way for she is a lieutenant major who serves her scumbag of a twin brother Major Whitley Schnee.

Among the female troops it was a running joke between Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee since Ruby is just a captain and a rank below Weiss. Especially when it came to bust size and the two being each other's polar opposite. Ruby was a loner and a ruthless killer who didn't care for the value of human life if it meant she could increase her kill count. Weiss on the other hand was a social butterfly, constantly attending events and meetings trying to organize the remnants of humanity as it stood. At first glance you would never see the two as best friends especially with Ruby's blood lust and lack of caring about one's own life. Truly she would kill Weiss in a heart beat if it would accomplish her goals but at the present moments it was more beneficial to have the Schnee alive and befriends at least for now.

"Did you hear me Ruby?" Weiss asked taking a seat on Ruby's bed beside the naked woman.

"I'm sorry Weiss I was lost in thought for a moment."

"I said you killed my messenger again Ruby! Six rounds to their chest and to make it worst their chest exploded because of those dame rounds of yours!" Weiss' temper was apparent now. Despite being in deep thought, Ruby knew all to well how angry her only friend was. AS for her bullets they were made specifically made to kill and keep whatever it drilled into to stay dead.

"Sorry Weiss. I'll pay for her funeral."

"His funeral Ruby." Weiss corrected her without taking off her pissed off look.

"His funeral then. Want a drink like usual you drunk?" Ruby asked stepping out of her bedroom with Weiss in tow. Closing the barrack's door, Ruby could hear the creaking of her old-world globe that hid her liquor from any and everyone who came to her barracks. Acquaintances really since Weiss was her only friend in this cruel world. Captain Coco Adel, General Arslan Altan and Lieutenant Octavia Ember were her constant visits here besides Weiss. With the exception of General Altan, who Weiss is in service under, Captain Adel and Lieutenant Ember were specifically below Weiss and had to deal with anything Weiss didn't want to do. But that was a perk of being a Lieutenant Major of this so-called army.

Listening carefully, Ruby could hear the clanking of the ice in the glasses which meant one of two things. Either there was another person here or Weiss was going to deal Ruby some really bad news. Turning to the platinum blonde Ruby felt a cold glass being pushed into her hands only to look up at Weiss in curiosity.

"Trust me. You'll need this in a moment." Weiss stated as Ruby screamed in a playful chime within her head, 'Called it'.

Ruby leaned forward on her couch with Weiss standing above her now, the two of them drunk from the scotch hidden in the globe for years on end, since Ruby's twenty first birthday to be exact. Although right now she didn't care for the news of her ex-uncle's visit stirred a great rage within her for Qrow always turned his back on family much like her step-mother, Raven who is either missing in action or out screwing the world. Still the drunk bastard coming to see specifically her made Ruby one bitter woman to deal with sober. But drunk she could only feel the sorrow of her heart for the years of abandonment caused by Qrow after her family's death. Thankfully Winter was also coming with her small cousin, Sage.

Out of her remaining family, Winter and Sage were the only two she enjoyed seeing during a base visit until Qrow swayed their opinion. And to that end she would always curse the Bramwen family because in her time of need, though they weren't family back then Winter did not stand up to her uncle about adopting Ruby. In fact all they did back then was allow Qrow to blame Ruby for his family's death especially the death of his only niece by blood. The death of Yang. Still maybe they grew a backbone by now so Qrow can learn his place.

But the likely hood of that isn't very high seeing as Qrow was a sadistic asshole with control issues. It wasn't the most ideal though seeing as Ruby can't help but feel bad for Winter and Sage. "Has Qrow changed?"

Weiss simply shook her head no.

 **A/N: And done. I didn't want to put everything in both Chapter one and two of Can You sleep's rewrite. So I'm leaving it here and preparing for part three which will begin tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy for it will be a week or two until Chapter three of Roses are Red Like Blood Part Three of Can You Sleep at Night. Enjoy guys.**

 **~DuskToDawnBarbatos**


End file.
